Across Time and Space
by TrishaUchiha2413
Summary: A collection of stories about how Sheldon and Penny meet in different points and time in history. Medieval Times, Ancient Egypt, the Italian Renaissance just to name a few! Updated with 1800s England with Pirates - Chapter 2 posted! (NEW ACCOUNT). Other chapters posted on old account under: Trisha Uchiha (/u/652860/Trisha-Uchiha)


**Hello and I apologize for the long delay for the last chapter of this story. Work really got the best of me and before I knew it time had slipped by quickly.**

**I also had to create a new account as my email is somehow "not in the database" when I tried to recover my password. I had sent an email to fanfiction for support a month ago and there was no reply back at all. So until then I will use this account to post stories :)**

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

_**Part 2 – 1800s England**_

Penny was ecstatic as Leonard led her down below the ship to where she would be sleeping. He pointed to an empty bunker on the far right and let her settle in before they set sail. She took her bag and shoved it underneath the bed before plopping down on it. It definitely wasn't as soft as hers but she didn't care, she was finally free.

A few beds down was a man hiding bottles of rum under his mattress and he looked up at her. "Gotta hide the wum fwom Waj, I suggest you do the same."

His accent really through her off, it was the first time she heard someone talk like that but at least she understood every word. "Thanks for the advice."

"No pwoblem. I'm Bawwy Kwipke."

"Peter Williams, I just got here." Penny replied when she heard Leonard's voice call for both of them.

They climbed up to the deck to see the Sheldon frowning at his pocket watch. "I assume they have decided to stay behind. I knew I should have let them walk the plank when I had the chance."

She recognized the short man that was laughing at him. "I guess they decided to run away from you after all."

"Silence or I'll make you walk the plank Howard." He threatened and Leonard spoke up.

"Alright, let's just leave them and set sail before you go swimming again involuntarily Howard."

"Get the new recruit to learn how to tie the fore-mast. We are short one man from now on so let's get to work!" Sheldon ordered and walked in the opposite direction toward the Helm.

They were out on the water as Penny wiped the trickle of sweat of her brow, it was harder than it looked but she got the hang of it. Her next job was to mop the deck but she looked down at the wood and saw her reflection. Wasn't it clean enough already?

Leonard saw her expression and patted her on the shoulder, taken aback that it was tiny, even for a man but brushed it off. "Just pretend to mop for a short while until he retreats into his room. It's clean enough to eat off of."

She nodded and looked up at Sheldon observing his compass before she picked up the bucket and spotted Raj sewing a white shirt as he sat on another bucket that was flipped over.

"Oww!" He cried, pricking his finger as Penny walked over to him.

"Need some help?"

He looked up at her and laughed. "I need a woman to do this and sadly there aren't any."

"I can sew. My mother taught me and it's simple to do."

"What's the catch?" Raj asked suspiciously.

"Mop the deck and I'll sew your shirt." She bargained, causing him to dart his eyes to the shirt and mop a few times before reaching his decision.

"You've got a deal."

* * *

"Why is Raj moping?" Sheldon asked curiously, looking out through his window. "I thought Peter was in charge of that until he learns to properly assist with the Main-mast."

"He couldn't sew your ripped shirt so he switched with him." Leonard explained, standing in the captain's quarters.

"Raj was the one who ripped the sleeve off but I suppose that it's a better punishment for his mistake. Is Peter almost done? If I don't wear that shirt out at sea then something disastrous will occur again."

"You're being superstitious. I'll check if he's done with the sewing." He stepped out the door, spotting Penny leaning against the side of the stern as she bit the extra thread off. "Peter, go and give it to Captain Cooper."

She stared at him in confusion. "Isn't this Raj's?"

"No, Raj ripped it the night before when he got drunk and pulled on the sleeve, passing out on the stairs and taking it with him. Luckily, he only took the sleeve with him." Leonard told her and stared at the handiwork. "It doesn't look like it was ripped at all. Very impressive."

She walked off toward his quarters and went to knock on the door before hearing his permission to enter. "I repaired the sleeve; I hope it's to your liking."

He looked at the shirt in her hands and took it immediately. Sheldon held it up and carefully compared the original stitching to the recent one. "I commend you for your work. You possess great talent and dexterity. If I ignore that it was the right sleeve I would not be able to tell the difference."

"Thank you Captain." Penny said politely, causing him to look at her.

"And you have manners unlike my other crew members. Carry on with your duties until dinner; Stuart is in charge of cooking tonight although I wonder how you would fare in the kitchen?"

* * *

They stared with satiation at the chicken before them with a salad and potatoes on the side. It was a change from the slop as they called it that would always look and taste the same, no matter if it was chicken, beef or pork. Stuart was the best cook out of the crew members but despite its appearance it was at least edible.

"This looks delicious Peter!" Howard exclaimed; digging into a chicken leg.

"Not only can you sew but you can cook too! Are you certain you weren't a woman in a previous life?" Raj asked, munching on his salad.

"My instinct was correct." Sheldon spoke up next, carefully chewing the chicken meat. "You are skilled in domestic chores and this will be your job from now on. This is much more suitable for you."

She beamed as she dug into her own plate as Stuart leaned over to her. "You must teach me so that I can get out of work too."

Barry nodded in agreement. "Don't fowget about me too."

* * *

There was a storm approaching far ahead in the distance and they veered off course to a nearby island. It was for the best as they didn't have enough hands on deck and there was no need for unnecessary loss of life.

It was deserted with the exception of a few birds, at least for now, as far as Penny could see. The air was refreshing as she breathed it in with the amazing scenery; she confirmed she made the right decision to leave London.

Sheldon had sent them to find sources of food and fresh water as he sat on the beach writing in a journal. She decided to disobey and do some exploring on her own. If she retraced her steps then it would be fine.

Penny cut a few vines to keep her direction as straight as possible with her sword. She had no idea how far she had walked but she carried an odd hard rock like object that fell from a nearby palm tree and picked it up.

Making her way back toward the ship before night fell she ran into the rest of the guys with the exception of Sheldon carrying a dead boar.

"We got lucky and found some meat for you to cook." Raj told her and she stared at it.

"I've never cooked that before let alone ate one."

Howard waved it off. "The meat is a little tougher than pork so it just needs to be cooked longer. Hey, you found a coconut, what luck!"

She stared at it in her hands before looking back at the carcass. "How long is this supposed to be cooked?" She asked.

"Who knows you'll have to see." He replied and she followed behind them.

* * *

The boar turned out alright but it was still an odd taste to her; the men seemed to enjoy it though. Sheldon urged them back onto the ship before the storm hit so that they would be safe from the torrential downpour and he wasn't joking.

Thunderstorms were nothing compared to this; she would take that any day. The rain and ocean waves pounded against the ship that she was unable to sleep and continuously tossed and turned. She sat up and groaned, rubbing her eyes. Then she noticed the candlelight in her line of sight.

Shifting off her bed Penny walked softly toward it and realized it was the captain sitting cross legged on his bed. She approached him, causing him to look up from his notes and map.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping like the rest of the crew?" He asked with a monotone voice, looking back down at his work.

"I can't sleep because of the storm. I thought you slept in your quarters, do you not?"

Sheldon stretched his neck and rubbed it briefly. "I do but not during storms, there are windows there and I'd rather not be there if they are shattered. Please do not disturb me Peter; I need to plot our course in the utmost quiet."

She raised her eyebrow. "So my presence is disturbing you?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Penny turned her back to him. "You'll damage your eyesight under such weak lighting. Goodnight."

Sheldon looked up to see her walking away and smiled to himself before immersing himself in his work once more.

* * *

"Since it's been some time since we left London I expect each and every one of you to bathe before we set sail." Sheldon ordered as they stood on the beach. Penny's eyes widened in fear. How was she supposed to wash with these men?

They started stripping off their shirts and spreading out as they started running into the water except for her and the captain.

He eyed her suspiciously. "Peter, this was not a suggestion but an order. Imagine the smell of seven men crammed upon this ship for an extended period of time."

"I understand but-" Penny began but he cut her off.

"Do you believe you are the exception to this rule?" He jerked his thumb toward the water. "Get going."

"What about you?" She asked curiously earning a stare.

"While you men were sleeping I had already bathed as soon as the storm passed so I could save myself some time for some quiet."

"I'm not comfortable bathing with other men." Penny spoke up honestly, earning a nod.

"I see. I'll allow you to excuse yourself and find another location. I expect you back shortly or we'll sail without you, understood?"

She nodded and made her way into the jungle as he yelled at them to wash up faster.

* * *

Penny had remembered seeing a waterfall not too far from the beach when she was exploring on the first day they were here. She let the cool water fall onto her body as she combed her hair with her fingers. If she knew about this earlier she would have taken soap and her brush with her that she brought with her when she ran away from home.

"Peter, I informed you to not dawdle!" Sheldon's voiced yelled and she froze, not daring to turn around completely. Instead she turned her head slightly and she saw him standing nearby with disappointment across his face.

"I'm done I just need to get dressed!" She called back. "Give me some privacy and I'll be right out."

He sighed and turned around to head back before spotting the bandage that she used to conceal her breasts with near her laid out clothes. "Is he injured?"

Penny watched until he was out of sight before breathing a sigh of relief. Why did he come to get her? She really needed to be more careful or she was going to suffer the consequences when they found out she was a girl.

* * *

They set sail once more and decided to stop by the Americas to stock up on food and rum when they arrived but it would be days before then. Leonard and Howard tried their best to hide bottles of rum from Raj while Stuart divided their rations in case of emergency before they were able to dock.

For the majority they had perfect weather and there wasn't much work to do. She conversed with the crew, finding out about their history.

Stuart and Barry were just like her, they ran away from home because they wanted to enjoy their lives. Raj was framed for a murder he didn't commit and snuck onto Sheldon's ship a few years ago in France.

Howard was being pressured to marry and he didn't want to settle down with a woman nearly twice his age so he backpacked from Italy up to Spain where he served in the military shortly before meeting Sheldon and Leonard. These two were friends since they were young in Belgium and from noble families. Both were sick and tired of the court and decided to rebel against their duty to the king as expected of their families and fled but not without putting up a fight.

And here she was with this band of pirates but she really enjoyed her time with them, well the captain was confined to his quarters and barely left them but in a strange way it was like they were becoming her family. Sometimes tempers would flare and punches would be thrown but it ended in laughs and she could see that they really cared about each other.

On the fourth day they were hit with a massive storm at sea. It was frantic tying everything down but with only six men it was a gamble. Sheldon saw this and had helped as well, knowing that they weren't at full capacity. The waves slammed against them and the deck was slippery for her, she was not used to this like they were.

She grabbed the rope tightly in her hands and prepared for another on slot of seawater.

"How are you holding up?!" Stuart yelled at her over the roar of the ocean.

She coughed and sputtered before answering with a weak 'I'm fine'. It was a lie but Penny knew that they needed her help and she needed to be strong.

Another strong wave hit and she lost her footing, sliding down the deck on her back. The ship rocked forward and she followed the motion, trying to grip anything in sight to stop moving but it was no use, everything was blurry mess. Then a strong hand gripped her wrist and she looked up through the pouring rain at Sheldon. He helped to pull her up and she grabbed the rope to help him tie it off, wiping her eyes on her shoulder to at least get some of her vision back.

"Everyone below deck!" He ordered as everyone finished securing the mast and sails. They scrambled quickly down the stairs and Barry shut the door behind them.

"Awe we lucky or what?" He spoke up, leaning against it, catching his breath. They nodded in agreement and proceeded to their beds. Penny gasped and coughed, she had swallowed some water and felt a hand clapping her back.

"You'll be alright, it happens to novices." Sheldon reassured her as she moved her hair out of her eyes. The coughing subsided thanks to him and she thanked him genuinely for his assistance now and for previously. What if he didn't grab her then and she fell overboard?

He didn't respond and walked past her toward his bed. Penny looked down at her clothes and saw that they were completely soaked through. Her eyes scanned the area and the guys were changing into dry clothes already.

"If you don't change you might catch a cold." Raj told her as he buttoned a dry yellow shirt.

"I'll be fine, it's just a little water." She lied convincingly and he shrugged at her before pausing at her chest.

"Is an injury the reason for that bandage around your chest?" He asked and it hit her that it was probably easy to see now.

"It was but I keep it on for added protection."

Sheldon watched the two of them converse as he changed out of his shirt. Something was off and it was tweaking his interest.

* * *

Penny sneezed, dropping the rope in her hands for the third time in a row. It took nearly all night for them to fall asleep before she could change into dry clothes. Howard watched her and walked over.

"I'll take care of this Peter. Ask Leonard for another task that will be easier for you to do."

She sneezed again and walked over to the first mate on the other side of the ship.

Leonard assigned moping the deck below for her and it was much easier. She brought her hand to her forehead checking in case of a fever but she was lucky. Footsteps were heard descending and she looked up to see Raj with a glass in his hands.

"Here is some tea with rum." He told her handing it over. "This should help to keep the cold at bay before you get infected."

Penny smiled and took a sip, feeling the warm liquid sooth her throat."It's delicious."

Raj mirrored her and quickly went back up the stairs.

* * *

Sheldon tapped his finger upon his desk, thinking about his newest crew member. He was odd the minute that he met him and recent events and interactions only fueled it further.

Peter was weaker than Stuart, an excellent cook, and could sew. His fame was delicate as he saw while he was bathing and his wrist was easy to completely envelop in his hand. The man also refused to bathe amongst the other men, and that bandage wrapped around his chest was also suspicious.

A knock upon his door broke him from his thoughts. "Come in."

It was Leonard with updates no doubt. "Captain we are on schedule and should arrive in two days at port."

Sheldon nodded, although he was supposed to report to him he had knew everything beforehand. He was after all the captain and the navigator. "Carry on."

He was about to leave when Sheldon stopped him. "Hold on, tell Peter to come immediately."

* * *

Penny was nervous; she hoped that he wouldn't make her leave. Where would she go now if the captain decided that she was useless?

Her hand hovered over the door and she rapped on it softly. "Enter."

She complied and found Sheldon with his elbows perched against the desk, staring at her after she closed the door behind her. His blue eyes observed her every movement as he stood up from his chair.

"I have some matters to discuss with you." he said, nearing closer to her.

"Whatever about?"

Sheldon was about to open his mouth and was caught off guard by the politeness in her voice. "I have been observing you and all signs seem to point to one conclusion."

"Umm-"

"Your behavior is odd, although you appear to be a man all signs seem to point to something entirely different." He began and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Captain I beg of you to keep me aboard this ship." She pleaded and her voice that she deepened reverted to normal, causing his eyes to widen. He then put it all together and grabbed her by the shoulders, pressing her back against the door.

Penny was surprised by this and gazed into his icy blue eyes before they travelled down to her chest. His hand reached under her shirt and he tugged at the bandage roughly, letting it fall to the floor. Sheldon could see that she indeed had breasts, he was right to be suspicious about this crew member but this was certainly surprising.

Before he had a chance to utter a word she unsheathed her sword and brought it up to his neck. "Correct, I am a woman."

"Who are you and why did you insist on joining my crew?" He asked sternly, keeping his head still. "Are you a spy sent from London?"

"No, I escaped because I was to be forced into an arranged marriage and wanted to be a pirate."

He scoffed. "A woman can't be a pirate. Women on ships are nothing but a bad omen."

"If anything I brought you luck. We survived two storms without the loss of a single life." She kept the blade closer to his neck.

"And I didn't care. I wanted to be free and see the world."

A knock was heard at the door and they both stayed silent for a few seconds before he spoke up. "I'm busy at the moment, go back to work."

There was no answer and the sound of footsteps receding were heard.

"Alright, whatever your name is, I urge you to remove that weapon from my neck. This is mutiny."

Penny didn't listen. "So that you could kill me? I will not fall for that trick."

His eyes darted to the left and she followed them, to see a flash of silver clash against her sword. Sheldon drew his sword and defended himself but she blocked every hit. He realized immediately that she didn't lie about her training as they slashed once more.

She moved with grace as fluid as water, completely catching him off guard. The usual opponents attacked blindly with no course of action and met quick deaths at his hands.

Sheldon's blade was knocked out of his hands as it clattered to the floor and her tip was inches away from his neck. His eyes moved to her emerald pools and his jaw twitched.

"It has been quite some time since I was this close to defeat." He forced out slowly earning a smile from her. "This is however a first at the hands of a female."

"Then I can stay aboard your ship?"

Sheldon paused and sighed in defeat. "I suppose you can. It would be an omen not to have you aboard this ship it seems."

"My real name is Penelope Price." She told him, retracting her sword before sheathing it. He picked up his own and placed it on his desk, it was a blow to his ego no doubt.

"I see. If you are to remain here I suggest you keep up your ruse for the sake of the crew." He suggested earning a nod. "If they were to discover that you are a women then courting is inevitable. I need them focus on more important matters."

There was frantic knocking at the door and he groaned. "What now?"

"I heard swords. Are you and Peter fighting?" Leonard's voice sounded concerned from the other side.

"We were but it was to test his skills. No need for concern."

"Oh then I'll continue my duty." He said and they heard his boots walk away.

Sheldon sheathed his sword and looked down at the bandage on the floor before picking it up. She took it from him as he apologized. "I apologize but I had to confirm my suspicions."

Penny nodded. "And I'm sorry about the blade to your neck."

He mimicked her and noticed the rope burn on her palms. Taking one of her hands and observing it he looked down at her face. "I'll assign you to the kitchen, hard labor is definitely not suited for you."

Sheldon dropped her hand and walked over to his chair as she looked down at her hand, still feeling his warmth on her skin.

* * *

"It feels great to stand on solid ground again." Raj spoke up, rocking on his heels as he waited with Leonard outside of a bakery. Howard had a mad craving for apple pie and practically broke through the shop door when he noticed it from a distance.

"Tell me about it but I thought that Howard would be more excited about seeing women over a piece of pie." Leonard replied as Barry and Stuart approached them with a serious expression.

"There's soldiers all over the place. I don't think that stealing would be a smart idea this time." Barry nodded and looked over his shoulder. "Agweed, London was easier to piwferage and unless we wish to be lynched we bettew keep qwiet."

* * *

Penny walked through the town, it was similar to London but it was also different in its own way. The fashion was similar but their English was different from theirs and when she conversed with a merchant they immediately knew that she was British because of her accent.

There were more soldiers as well but they patrolled around the area, not even bothering to spare a glance at anyone that they passed by. She walked around and spotted a man with a huge bag of coins strapped to his waist.

Captain Cooper had told them to steal whatever was of value and bring it back to the ship. His eyes fell in hers and told her that she was 'not permitted to do so'. She scoffed, if a man could steal then so could she and she would prove it.

* * *

"Despite the security I do enjoy this city better than London. The air is crisper and it's not as foggy or wet." Raj told them, looking up at the sky.

"Stop!" They heard a man scream in the distance as they saw a slender man with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail dashing through the crown in front of them being chased by a group if soldiers.

"...Wasn't that Peter?" Leonard asked, unsure about what he saw. Sheldon groaned, clasping his forehead.

"I wonder what he could have done?" Stuart asked as Howard turned to look at the captain.

"Shouldn't we help him? What if he gets captured?"

Sheldon sighed, his father was right; women are a handful, even more so when disguised as a man. "Alright, spread out and distract the guards. If you find Peter bring him back to the ship immediately."

* * *

Penny ran toward the ports, hoping to lose the guards on her tail. It was a foolish mistake but if she had been more discrete it would have worked out.

She turned right into a narrow street, not daring to stop or look to see if they were gaining on her tail. It would be safer to take the alleys but she had no idea if she was even going in the right direction. The town was foreign to her, if this was London then if wouldn't be a problem.

Running blindly and barely missing passersby's she turned into another alley and felt an arm grab her hand, pulling her into someone's chest. Penny looked up and saw that it was Sheldon. She felt his hand grasp the back of her head and the other pull her closer as yells of the soldiers and footsteps quickly faded out of hearing distance.

"I told you not to attempt anything dangerous Penelope." He said softly against her hair, a unique mix of ocean and something he couldn't describe wafting into his nostrils. "Are you incapable of following simple instructions?"

She stepped back to look up at him, his right hand still resting against her lower back. "I just wanted to prove myself, that I could steal too just like a man could."

He sighed and the sounds of soldiers were coming toward their direction again; they weren't giving up for her capture. "Your incompetence has placed us in danger and for naught."

Penny grinned and reached into her vest, pulling out the bag. She dangled it in front of him. "I never said I didn't succeed."

Sheldon smirked briefly before motioning with his head to move. "Alright, but we still need to get you out of those clothes."

* * *

Thanks to Sheldon's help they managed to sneak into a clothing shop, barely missing a nearby patrol. He waited for her to finish changing and looking out the window as soldiers outside asked if a blonde British man with a brown leather vest was seen running around the area. Of all the people that she pick pocketed it had to be the governor. At best her new clothes would throw them off briefly so they could make it to the ship.

The rustling of curtains alerted him to turn around and the shopkeeper stepped out with a puzzled look on her face. "Why was she wearing men's clothing in the first place?"

"It's a long story and unfortunately we haven't the time to explain even if we wanted too. Is she-"

Penny walked out then, cutting off his sentence as his eyes fell on her. She was dressed in a paisley black vest with a off shoulder beige shirt with a ruffled trim and black fitted pants. A belt was around her waist to allow her sword to hang on her left hip. The owner handed her a matching jacket to complete the ensemble and she put it on, allowing her golden hair to fall down past her shoulders as she pulled it out of her ponytail.

"I insisted on a dress for her figure but she outright refused." She said, glancing over at Penny. "You must be pirates."

"I just feel more comfortable in pants." She replied quickly and it wasn't a complete lie.

Sheldon wasn't listening to their conversation and stared at her; he couldn't look away at her beauty. It wasn't until he heard his name when he broke out of his daze. He cleared his throat and pulled out his bag of gold, handing the woman five pieces. "Please do not mention that we came to your shop."

* * *

He led her through the crowded streets toward the port, his hand resting on the small of her back. Luckily there were other women dressed similarly like Penny so they wouldn't seem suspicious. They breezed past a few guards as questioned them about the pickpocket, pretending to have never seen said man.

It didn't take long to approach the ship and he scanned the area, not a single member of his crew had returned, their secret would be safe for another day.

"I guess we have nothing to worry about now." She spoke up, walking across the deck. "They are searching for a man that doesn't exist."

"Indeed, but for now you can't return to your previous disguise, which is unfortunate as we were supposed to set sail in two days." Sheldon explained, running his hand through his hair. "And you can't stay as you are to avoid discovery."

"Can't we just tell them?" She asked. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

He shook his head as he leaned against the side of the ledge. "There is a code written by Black Bart that we abide by for nearly 100 years: No boy or woman to be allowed amongst them. If any man shall be found seducing any of the latter sex and carrying her to sea in disguise he shall suffer death."

Her mouth formed an 'o', she had never heard of this before and from the look on her face this rule was as prominent as ever in the eyes of a pirate.

"Why did he have to get them mad?" Howard groaned out loud, catching Sheldon and Penny's attention. They looked down to see them approaching the ship.

"Penelope, change immediately." Sheldon ordered as she descended down the stairs, watching his crew members starting to board the ship.

He heard a frustrated yell followed by approaching footsteps as Penny came up onto the deck. She clutched the jacket close to her body and approached him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't get the corset off. I need more time."

Sheldon grabbed her arm and pulled her quickly to his quarters, shutting the door behind him. Leonard came into view first, walking towards him.

"We ran into some trouble." He began, as the rest of then followed behind.

"What kind of trouble? I hope it's nothing like I'm imagining. "Sheldon asked suspiciously, leaning his back against the door.

"We couldn't catch up to the guards like you told us too." Howard spoke up as Barry pushed Raj forward.

"So we thwew whatevew we could find at them, vegetables, fwuits, you name it."

"It worked shortly but I accidently missed and threw a squash at this huge man and it knocked him unconscious." Raj admitted. "Turns out it was the governor."

Sheldon sighed in exasperation. "Oh good Lord. What are the odds of you targeting the same man?"

"Same man?" Stuart asked curiously.

"Peter pick pocketed him earlier and that was why he was running away from the guards." Sheldon explained, still pressed against the door. "I suppose we should sail immediately instead of as planned."

"What about Peter? We can't leave without him." Howard said with concern, earning nods from the others.

"Peter is aboard, your concern is unnecessary to his whereabouts."

Raj was unconvinced and checked downstairs before returning shortly. "He's not here."

Sheldon cleared his throat. "He isn't feeling well and I offered him my room until it passes to avoid it spreading to either one of us."

"You never did that for any of us." Leonard countered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And that was wrong of me. For the health of our crew I shall do this in the future as well." He lied and motioned with his hands.

"Now prepare the ship for sailing and cease this pointless chatter."

They stared at one another and did as they were told. Sheldon made sure that no one was around and knocked lightly on the door three times. "Lock the door and don't let anyone in but me, understand?"

"Fine." She said through the door as he heard a click. "But when can I leave? I still can't get the corset off without assistance."

"I'll assist you later tonight, until then keep quiet and wait for my return."

* * *

Penny paced around the room for the umpteenth time since she was shoved inside by Sheldon. She had put her beige shirt on again and peered out the small window again. Throughout the day she watched the men work and walk around the ship as far as it allowed her to see. The sun was beginning to set and she plopped down on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to come as promised.

She thought about him often, she couldn't lie at least not to herself when it came to her feelings. Penny touched her wrist where he had grasped it again and her heart rate quickened at the memory.

The three knocks at the door caught her off guard and she walked over, unlocking it.

Sheldon slipped inside and locked it once more, surprising her."They finally retired for the night but this is a precaution. There are days were they can't find sleep and wander around the ship."

He motioned for her to sit down on the bed and she complied, facing her back toward him. "I tried to get it off myself but it's difficult. My sister Bernadette has a talent for getting one off without help. How, I don't have a clue."

Penny slipped of her shirt, allowing him to have access to it without hindrance. "I have no idea how a man would fare with this but-"

Sheldon chuckled, untying the knot with dexterity. "I have had practice in removing these before."

"Former lovers?" She asked, feeling it loosen slightly against her body.

"My twin sister. Before we were wealthy she had purchased one in order to fit in with the other women." He explained, pausing slightly. "Why women subject themselves to this torture I'll never understand. There will come a time when they will be disregarded from fashion, just wait and see."

Penny agreed somewhat, they weren't comfortable but it provided excellent support and she was used to them for a while now. Sheldon continued to untie it but was having a hard time concentrating on the task, his eyes roaming over her perfect milky skin. She felt his fingers brush her back and she shivered at his touch.

Feeling the corset fall down slightly she grasped it and pulled it away from her body. "Thank you."

She was about to reach over for her shirt when she felt his hand rest atop her right shoulder. "I have something to confess Penelope."

"What is it?" Penny asked, feeling her throat go dry.

Then she felt his lips kiss the crook of her neck, surprising her at his action but she wasn't complaining internally.

"I'm at a loss myself but I can't suppress these feelings any longer for you." Sheldon said near her ear then kissed her neck just below it. "Your personality coupled with mesmerizing eyes, fair skin and intoxicating scent beckoned me to the point of madness. I first thought that I might be a homosexual so I ignored it. However to my relief you were a woman all this time."

"I'm attracted to you as well." She admitted, feeling his arm wrap around her waist to bring her bare back closer to his chest as he nipped at her neck, emitting a moan from her lips.

He took this opportunity to capture her lips with hers, feeling her hand move to his cheek. They broke the kiss briefly and she turned to face him, continuing their kiss and deepened it, licking at his lips and he allowed her access immediately.

Sheldon fell back onto the bed after she pulled off his shirt, not even knowing when she had unbuttoned it. Their tongues massaged against each other as their naked chests pressed against each other. This woman would be his downfall but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Of the handful of women he had slept with over the years nothing compared to Penelope. He watched her sleep soundly as he lay next to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The infernal knocking began, causing her to stir and look up at him. Sheldon placed his finger to his lips and turned his head to look at the door.

"You've disrupted Peter's sleep Leonard."

He furrowed his brow. "What are you doing in there?"

"I came to check on him, what else could I possibly do?" Sheldon lied, putting on his pants.

Leonard reached for the door handle and felt that it was locked, which surprised him further. The door opened and the captain slipped out, closing the door behind him.

"Why was the door locked, Captain?" He asked, hearing the door click again and Sheldon walked past him.

"Peter wanted privacy; why else would one lock a door for?"

* * *

"I think the captain's hiding something from us." Howard spoke up as they sat below the deck.

Leonard agreed. "And he's been spending all of his time with Peter. He doesn't even sleep down here either and is always in his cabin. You don't think they-"

"I know a homo by looking at one and I bet everything that he's got a woman up there. We haven't seen Peter sleep below ship for a week now, have you?" Raj asked and Barry shrugged.

"I say he's gay. Wanna bet some money?"

Stuart shook his head. "We need some way to confirm this and the door is always locked. If we had a key..."

"The captain has a spare one hidden in a wine bottle behind the rum. Why didn't I think of it before?" Leonard said excitedly and dashed to the back of the ship to start searching.

* * *

"You'll enjoy the Caribbean, its beautiful there." Sheldon told her as she rested her head against his chest.

"Is it hot there like the stories say?"

"Very much so, I have a home there that I purchased after selling my previous ship to a band of pirates. With the left over money I purchased this ship we currently have, it's smaller but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make."

He rubbed circles on her back and kissed the top of her head. "I am ready to give up a life of piracy and spend the rest of my life with you."

She lifted her head and he brought his lips to hers briefly. "I love you Penelope."

"And I love you Sheldon." Penny answered and sat up, straddling him under the sheets as she kissed him passionately, his hand tangling in her hair.

The door flung open, surprising the two of them as their eyes locked. His crew stared at the sight before them as Stuart, Leonard, Howard and Barry extended their hands out in unison before the latter spoke. "Petew is his lovew aftew all. Pay up."

Penny turned her head to glare at them and clutched the covers to her body as Sheldon sighed, they were discovered there was no way out. "Peter is actually Penelope and for the record I am not gay. Leonard, I am appalled at your thoughts. Do you not remember Italy, Spain and Belgium?"

Raj cheered in victory. "Ha, the four of you pay up! I knew he wasn't gay!"

Penny's eyes narrowed into slits and she pointed to them. "Get out this instant or you'll walk the plank!"

Fear spread to their faces and Howard closed the door quickly as Sheldon smirked at her, hearing then run off. "Impressive, you would make a fine Captain aboard this vessel."

She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "I'd rather be a captain's wife instead but the offer is intriguing."

"That is inevitable although I would like to see you authoritative with them. I love a woman in charge both in and out of the bedroom. Perhaps before we arrive on shore?"

Penny giggled. "Aye, Aye, Captain Cooper."

**THE END**


End file.
